Dead and Gone?
by Asshu-chan
Summary: His mind was off somewhere else. Her soul was dead with nothing left. Both of them suffered through enough pain and agony. What will happen when they meet? Will their world be put back together, or will their lives take a turn for the worst? OOC
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning of Everything

**Summary**

_His mind was off somewhere else. Her soul was dead with nothing left. Both of them suffered through enough pain and agony. What will happen when they meet? Will their world be put back together, or will their lives take a turn for the worst? Max+Fang, Ella+Iggy, Nudge+Gazzy, etc. May be a little OOC. WINGS! Possibly…_

"_You stupid slut! What the hell were you thinking," Jeb yelled at his daughter. He grabbed her by the front collar of her shirt and threw her towards the wall. Unfortunately, there was a coffee table in the way and even that didn't prevent her from slamming into the obstacle. She slowly slid to the ground, paralyzed. She coughed and sputtered blood as Jeb took another swig of beer. He lazily staggered over to his daughter and gave a yellow-stained toothy grin, amused by the fact that his daughter was in immense pain. He reached for his daughter and dragged her into the living room. He threw her onto the old and dusty rug as she coughed up more blood. She struggled to sit up, but was pushed back down again by her father. Jeb slurred, "Trying to get away now, huh? Well, I'll give you something that proves that you are WORTHLESS!" He then grabbed a hot iron in the form of a word. She couldn't read what it said for her eyes were blurred with tears. He then ripped off her shirt and turned her back to him. He pressed the hot iron from the fireplace onto the young girl's back as she screamed in agony. Tears flooded her soft cheeks as blood poured down her back. Jeb began to laugh like the maniac he was as he pressed down harder. Her screams became more ear piercing as she finally collapsed from pain and exhaustion. He just smiled and picked her up. He walked towards the back door and threw her out onto the brushes while gulping down the beer in his hand. He went back inside to get more comfortable and left her there. Little did he know that there was someone who saw the whole scene; the early morning jogger pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 as quickly as he could, rushing over to the unconscious girl. He gasped the moment he saw her. Her back was bloody and burnt. On it the word "NOTHING" was scorched. And when the ambulance and police came, that's exactly what she thought of herself…._

_He ran as fast as he could, trying to escape his nightmare. His heart was pounding in his throat as he dizzily tried to suck in his precious oxygen. "Hey! There he goes," yelled a scientist. Fear quickly overtook his mind as he tried to run away from the death trap he called the School. His small, bare feet were pounding against the cold, chemical-smelling white floor; sweat dripping off his young, feeble face. He just had to get out of there, before it's too late. He then heard a low growl come from directly behind him as he rushed towards to door. Just as he was a foot away from the exit, a furry claw grabbed his shoulder and pulled back. He turned around to quickly reveal the second person (or mutant) he hated the most in the whole entire freaking world; Ari. The young boy gave a small, yet strong, sidekick to the beast, who fell, completely oblivious that such a young boy had kicked him so hard. Out of instinct wolf-hybrid bit the experiment, who barely let out a whimper. He yanked his arm back and still felt something penetrating his flesh. It was a single fang from the mouth of Ari. He turned around and rushed out of the hellhole as quickly as he possibly could. He ran across the fresh, green grass and unfurled his midnight black wings. He ran a little further and jumped, flapping down hard. He never flew before, but was pretty good for his first time. He flapped again as his wings effortlessly lifted him up, higher and higher away from his horrible life. He laughed for the first time as the enjoyment of flying took him under its wing (get it?). Oh, how he dreamt of flying, but never knew it could feel so great, so…free! He did a couple of flips and flew as fast as he could forward. He then thought about how much fun it would be to have someone else flying with him right now. They would laugh, escaping their worries, enjoying the freedom of flight; together. But, alas, he could not do that to another soul, or else they would have to suffer the consequences having wings came with and questions and fear always in your mind. He never thought that anyone could go through anything worse than what he went through. He then approached a small town and decided to land in a tree. Once he settled upon the branch, he quickly jumped down. He was in a white T-shirt and hospital pants (which looked like pajama pants) and quickly walked down the sidewalk, where he bumped into another kid. He was tall for his age with strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. He reached his hand out and stated, "Hi! My name's Iggy! Wanna come play?" The young escapee hesitantly nodded and followed in quick pursuit. Looks like he could get used to this…_


	2. Chapter 2  Home?

_**Chapter 2: "Home?"**_

_6 Years Later…_

_Max's P.O.V_

I stood there, staring at the white wooden door in front of me. It was as if it was mocking me, trying to invite me in an oh-so-cozy looking house that would surely lead to my demise. I'll soon have more holes in my mind and heart, and I've gotten to the point where I stopped caring about how much they bled; and there was no point in sewing them back up. This was my new foster care home, where I would have a "family". Yeah, right. More like getting the crap beat out of me and living on nothing but scraps and tap water. And that was the most luxurious get away I've been to these past seven years, ever since my "dad" (if that's what you want to call him) Jeb was arrested for illegal use of drugs and child abuse. Even before all of that, I was still miserable. A little bit after I was born, my mother fell terribly ill. She was on a path of suffering and living through life feeling like shit, until one day, God (I suppose) let her free of her misery. When I was five, she passed away. That's when my father began drinking, drugs, and taking out his sorrow and mourning on me. Well, whatever. That's the life I was chosen to live and no doubt worse will be coming my way soon enough. I clutched my old and worn-out duffle bag as I rang the doorbell. The ding-dong of it made it sound as if a happy and cheery family lives in there. What the hell is happiness anyway? I've heard many foster kids wish that they could be "happy" and "joyful" and all of that other crap. I've never felt happiness before, so how could I possibly want it. The door swung open to a woman about in her mid 30's, with dark chocolate brown hair with eyes to match. He hair was in a messy ponytail as she stood there with a warm grin, crow's feet showing from all of that smiling. She must do it often. She said in a friendly voice, "Why hello! You must be Maxine! I'm so glad to have finally met you! Please, come in…" I of course obeyed like the obedient dog I am and walked in to a delicious and inviting aroma. Probably to lure me somewhere she can hurt me without being heard. I turned to a living room to see about five kids sitting on couches, chairs, and the floor. The moment I entered, they all attentively snapped their heads to me. Creepy… A boy with strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes stood up and made his way over to me. I made sure not to show all the weakness I was feeling at that moment, frightened he would hit me like everyone else wanted to; like he got dibs on me first. He stuck out his hand as I flinched back, force of habit I guess. He gave me a cocky grin as he stated, "Hi, my name's Iggy. I' sure you're going to just LOVE it here!"

Though I'm pretty sure no one other than me heard it, there was sarcasm dripping of his words, slowing sinking into me; he was toying with me, like everyone else. I just gave the reply, "Yeah, I bet… Room?" He looked a little taken aback, but quickly called for someone named "Fang" to take me there. A boy just about as tall as "Iggy" stood up, his inky hair falling carelessly in his face. He had olive-toned skin with midnight eyes to match his black attire. He was muscled as he swayed his way in front of me. He gave me a simple, "Follow me." I huffed inwardly as obeyed once again. But I couldn't give any smart-ass remarks or comments to him, as I was sure I would regret doing so later.

He led me upstairs down a long corridor towards "my" room. It was at the end of the hall on the right side, traversed was a black door with cursive writing in silver that said "Fang". Oh great, my future beater's room was just across from me. That's just peachy. I walked in to find a white room with mahogany wooden floors, the furnishings made to match. There were white sheets upon the queen-sized bed that stood across from the door. On its left side was a wooden desk with a matching chair and opposite of the bed was a vanity. From where I was standing, on my left was a closet and dresser that was dusted and ready for use. Eh, I've seen worse. I settled my bag near the dresser and walked over to the large window that sat in front of my desk; it was a literal three-story drop. Looks like I can't escape by leaping through it. The back of my neck prickled as I quickly spun around, to come face to face with silent Fang. I gasped, stumbling backwards, practically shouting, "Make some noise when you move, will you?" **(A/N: Teehee, see what I just did there? Huh?)** He cracked the slightest grin as he stared deep into my eyes, as if he could read my every thought and emotion. My spine tingled, as I practically got lost in his gorgeous, one-of-a-kind eyes. I quickly snapped back to my senses and walked past him, going down towards the kitchen. I knew I wouldn't get anything to eat, but I had to get away from him. I can't make connections here; they would end up hurt or dying if I did. I've never had a friend, but I hear you can end up caring for them with your life if you get that attached, and I don't need any more scars on my distressed heart. When I landed at the end of the stairs, a young girl with beautiful velvety skin and curious brown eyes buried me with questions. Her black hair was mangled as if animals had fistfights in there, though she managed it in a sloppy ponytail.

She began, "OMG! It's so finally great to meet you! I've heard so much about you and you sound _sooooo_ awesome! I've been totally psyched since I found out we were adding a _girl _to the group! I mean, the guys aren't bad, but you just need to spend some girl time with other girls, you know? And we can, like, go shopping, and get manicures, and get our hair done, and text, and flirt with boys, and shop, and get coffee, and squeal like girls do, and text, and spit fire at girls, and get all jealous like real teenage girls! ZOMG! Did I mention we could, like, go shopping and get manicures and stuff! And mmph…" I just stood there, staring at this young girl who contained all of this energy. A small boy with bright blond hair and sky blue eyes clamped his hand over the talkative girl's mouth. I could already tell that this was going to be an awkward family.

The boy said, "Sorry, Nudge's a motor-mouth sometimes, but surprisingly, we still keep her around. Hi, my name's Andrew, but everyone calls me the Gasman, or Gazzy for short." He stared up at me, as if waiting for a response, with innocent eyes and a sweet smile.

I nodded and said, "Cool. My name's Max." Nudge, who was glaring at Gazzy, licked his hand as he stumbled back, wiping his slobbery hands on his jeans, jumping up and down, shouting, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Nudge, ew, that's disgusting! EWWWW!" "Oh, like your digestive system is any better," she retorted. He glared at her as he continued to shout and hop all the way to the sink. Iggy walked in, chuckling softly to himself, mumbling, "Those two will end up fighting over the salt that will result in World War IV." I asked, just out of curiosity, "What about World War III?" "Well, my young grasshopper, World War III will be the monkey and unicorn wars." "Monkey and unicorn wars? What the hell are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the fact that the monkeys and unicorns will be fighting over the great Cupcake Towers' deliciousness and will go head-to-horn over the power of the Cubed Orange, which rules Rainbow Avenue with it's minions, the purple penguins who wear corn hats." "…Are you on drugs?" "…God, why does everyone think that?" "Well, I wouldn't know Iggy, seeing as I'm not God, but you sure sound like you're missing some rocks in the ol' noggin!" He approached me and raised his hand. Oh God! Why did I make remarks to him! Now he's going to hit me! I flinched and crouched on the ground, tears springing in my eyes, when he burst out laughing. I turned my head to face him rolling on the floor, cackling like it was the funniest thing in the world, to hurt someone who's been scarred too many times to count. Anger and hurt filled my emotions, tears pouring down my cheeks. I wanted to scream at him, tell him what a jerk he was, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Instead, I ran up to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

**It's a bit slow at first, her getting settled, meeting everybody, etc. but it will pick up soon and there will be a lot of obstacles Fang and Max need to overcome together so the build a relationship! Just need to explain everything so you understand the climax and stuff! Just a heads up!**

**-MaxXFang-TogetherForver (aka Max+Fang)**


	3. Chapter 3 Indifferent Differences

_**Chapter 3: "Indifferent Differences"**_

_Iggy's P.O.V_

Wow. _Someone's_ got anger issues. Though I couldn't see Max's face, I knew she was pissed. I used to tease Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel (Gazzy's little sister) when they were first adopted. They either laughed along with me about my joke or got angry and yelled at me. Though I guess I did more damage to Max than I realized. I could hear her angry footsteps and he door slamming. She was something else. Maybe…I should talk to her about it? Maybe- "Hey Igs, what was all of that about," my best friend Fang asked. I replied, "I ticked Max off. Maybe you can cool her down." He just nodded and went upstairs. Less work for me…

_Fang's P.O.V_

Iggy. He always gets on other peoples' nerves, though I'm sure Dr. Martinez didn't tell Iggy that Max was abused her whole life. So let's just forget that simple, basic, IMPORTANT fact people! (Note the sarcasm) Though I can relate to Max. I was experimented on since I was born and escaped that wretched place when I was 10. Now I'm sixteen. Oh, and I have _wings_ people! I was grafted with raven DNA, so my wings are a very dark black with a tint of purple in the sun. It's pretty cool. I met Iggy not long after I escaped and we became friends; _best_ friends; my only friend. We may be opposites, but we're like brothers. He was the first one to see my wings and he thought that they were cool, too. Just like Dr. Martinez and Nudge. But, besides the whitecoats, that's it. Ever since I escaped the School, I kept the fang from the Eraser, Ari. He was the cruelest bastard out of all of them. He would hit me for not even looking at him, and when I got his tooth, I was happy to keep it. So, as a sign of bravery, I named myself Fang; because it sounds better than Tooth or Canine. I began upstairs and went down the long, lonely hall. I lightly knocked on her white door and patiently stood by. I pressed my ear upon it to hear muffled crying. I quietly, yet swiftly, opened the door to find Max in her…closet crying. I had to restrain myself from running to her; I don't know why, but I feel very…protective over her. I approached her and sat down next her, placing my arm around her shoulder, to wait for her crying and shuddering breaths to calm down. When they finally did, she just spilled it all out. She began, "I-I'm sorry. Please d-don't hit me. I'll d-do anything! J-just please, don't h-hurt me…" I practically stared at her in shock. I would _never_ hurt her. Ever. "Max," I started. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Iggy was just doing a cruel joke. I'll protect you, so don't you worry. I'll always be there for you. I promise." Wow. I even surprised me. I don't ever give sappy and emotional speeches to anyone, but I guess Max is the exception. She warily nodded as Valencia called us down for dinner.

_Max's P.O.V_

Pain and hurt were flaring through me like a twister. I shouldn't be this sensitive but when someone teases you like that, it's not funny. The moment I entered "my" room, I crawled into my small closet. All of those terrible, painful memories were flashing across my mind like a broken movie projector. The one that stood out the most was when Jeb burned my back. When I woke up at the hospital, nobody would tell me what it said, despite my protests. Jeb told me I'm worthless, that I'm nothing, and I guess I am. Though no matter how much he drank or whatever clouded his mind, he was _never_ wrong. That night was the worst beating I've ever received in my whole life, and I was ten at the time. My back still hurts because I'm growing and my back stretches it out like a rubber band. After a couple of minutes, I fell asleep. Then, one of my worst nightmares appeared….

_He stared down at me, anger in his eyes; then it was suddenly gone; like a flick of the light. Ari approached me and hauled me up over his shoulder. He carried me up the creaky old stairs to his room. He threw me on the tattered mattress; it looked as if a dog was sleeping there! _**(A/N: Ha ha, because he is a dog!) **_Realization struck me at what he was about to do. He turned around to get something as I grabbed a pipe near the bed. The moment he swiveled to face me, I swung the lead pipe as hard as I could. It hit his left temple as he fell to the ground; he was dazed long enough so that I could make my escape. I quickly hopped out of the two-story house and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, all the way crying._

I quickly woke up, stifling a scream. I touched my face to feel hot tears pouring down my cheeks. The door quietly opened to reveal Fang, looking for me. He spotted me and sat down next to me as I sobbed. I finally just broke an began to apologize, "I-I'm sorry. Please d-don't hit me. I'll d-do anything! J-just please, don't h-hurt me…" I could feel as if his eyes were burning into my head. He looked down at me and said, "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Iggy was just doing a cruel joke. I'll protect you, so don't you worry. I'll always be there for you. I promise." Wow. That was wordy, even for him. But, it made me feel better, at least. I slowly nodded my head just as Dr. Martinez called Fang down to dinner and I was ushered to follow.

_Fang's P.O.V_

We were greeted with the smell of meat and mashed potatoes. Mmmm, my favorite... There was an extra seat at the dinner table for Max and I took my seat right beside hers. She just stared at us with her big brown eyes, like it was the most unusual thing in the world to eat at a dinner table. She then grabbed the plate, some bread and water, sat on the floor, and began to eat. We all gawked at her. "Why is she eating on the floor," Angel whispered to me. I was about to tell her that that was rude when Val asked, "Max, honey, why are you eating on the floor?" Her head snapped up, worry in her eyes, as she answered, "If I sit at the table, I'll get in trouble. I don't want to be hi-_punished_ if I disobey him." …What? Okay, I was confused. Who is she talking about? As if reading my thoughts, Angel asked, "Who, Max? There's no one here that will discipline you." "That's what you think…" Max muttered under her breath. I bet no one else heard her other than me, but I wasn't going to let this slip by. I grabbed my dinner plate and stood up, heading over towards Max. I sat down on my legs and began to eat with her. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my head (except for Iggy, who was boring holes into that chair over there). I turned around and glared at them, which got them to turn back to their dinners, embarrassed. Besides Iggy, of course, who eventually turned back to what he assumed what was his dinner, though really it was the wall. I went back to my dinner just as Max whispered to me, "You shouldn't sit with me. We could both get in trouble and-" I cut her off, "I _want_ to sit here." It may have sounded rude, but it was short and to the point. Max just huffed and turned away, her dirty blond hair lightly falling in her face. _God, she was beautiful…Wait, what?_ I mentally slapped myself, though I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I bet Max saw me, thinking that I'm weird. I made sure to look at my plate as I quickly scarfed down my dinner. Iggy made it, though he gives the credit to Val. I glanced over at Max to see her nibbling on her bread, savoring every last bite. She was moaning with delight and you could see a small little blush on her cheeks. This was probably the most satisfying dinner she's ever had. We all soon finished our dinner and Val approached Max and I. She got down on one knee, cupped her mouth, and placed it over Max's ear, whispering something. It seemed to dampen her mood a bit, but she nodded in defeat. She whispered back to Val, who let out an exasperated sigh. She agreed and came over to me, whispering, "Meet me in the den after you clean up. Max wants you there when I ask her questions." Though I was against this idea, I accepted, in fear of leaving Max alone. She'd be scared out of her wits if I weren't there to comfort her. I cleaned and placed the dishes, as I was told, and walked into the den. Max was on the couch and Val was on the chair across from her. This den has a door, so I shut it and sat down next to Max. Val quickly began, "Max, I want you to feel comfortable here, but I first need to ask you a few questions. Were you ever abused?"

"Yes," Max replied. "By whom?"

"My father and other foster care homes."

"Have you ever been raped?"

"I was close, but I quickly escaped."

"Do you have any scars?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind showing them to me?"

"…No."

Max stood up, walked to the middle of the room, faced the door and took off her shirt. Val and I both gasped at the horrors we saw. All across her stomach and chest, under her bra-line and belly button, were scars from different weapons. Long, short, deep, shallow, all different kinds were there. She turned around and Val let out a small scream. Across Max's back, on it's right side, was the word "nothing" _burned_ onto her back. They were brown and pink, puffy and swollen. And scattered across these scorches, were whip and knife lines. She quickly put back on her shirt and sat back down next to me. I took a glimpse at Valencia, to see her hands covering her mouth; eyes sparkling with unshed tears. I knew what she was going to do next. She did this to any of the adopted kids that were scared, but none of them were _this_ bad. She's going to send her to therapy. That's going to be fun…


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 4: "Secrets Revealed"**_

**A/N: I use some vocabulary in this, so if you need to know anything, it's at the bottom of the page!**

_Max's P.O.V_

"_A therapist," I asked, completely and utterly shocked. Why the hell do I need to go somewhere and spill out my emotions to someone who's always going to be my friend? Note the sarcasm here, people! "Max," Dr. Valencia began. "We just want to know how well you dealt with all of those…beatings and see if you need to go in regularly…"_

And _that's_ why I'm in this emotional hellhole today! I'm sitting on the brown leather couch in this too-neat office. Fang is right beside me, so it's a _little_ bit more comfortable here. But not by much. In front of me was a glass coffee table on a shaggy beige carpet, along with chairs, couches, books, and games for others who come here. On the right side of the "Door to Hell", facing me is the receptionist's desk. The lady wore modern, squares glasses while her long manicured nails were _tip-tap_ping away against the keyboard to her computer; poor guy… Her chocolate brown hair was tucked away in a tight bun, some strands falling loosely in front of her icy blue eyes. She looked basically evil. Her phone rang just as the door swung open to reveal a small girl clutching to her teddy bear for dear life. She stared down at her shoes, not looking anyone in the eyes. Her curly black hair was flying away from her loose ponytail as tears ran down her small face. _What did this guy do to her?_ Anger was welling up inside of me as the man stood at the doorway, glancing here and there. The receptionist called out, "Maxine Ride? Dr. Lenmen will see you now." I stood up and quickly told her, "It's Maximum. Maximum Ride." She just huffed out a "whatever" and I added her to my Most Hated list. She was probably number 23, right after this bozo in front of me. _Dr_. Lenmen just smiled at me and stood aside so I could walk in. I briefly glanced back at Fang, who gave me a grin; enough to will me to go on. I took a deep breath and walked inside, beginning my therapy session…

_15 minutes later…_

"Dr. Lenmen, may I go use the restroom," I asked. He gave me a warm smile and nodded. I thanked him and got up to go to the lavatory. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all… Yeah, right!

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V_

Dr. Lenmen sat back in his chair and sighed. His mind was spinning with questions when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID to find that it was the Director. He quickly picked up and said, "Lenmen, speaking." On the other line, he could here the Director's sweet yet fiery voice, "Ah, Lenmen. I'm so glad to speak to you. Did you locate the female?" "Affirmative, she has come in contact with experiment 08F76R54-078." "That's good to here. Does she meet all of the expectations?"

"Yes. She has a small anatomy structure, is agile, and is mentally stable, despite all of the assessments assigned to her. She seems to have a positive relationship with experiment 08F76R54-078."

"Exceptional. Assign her the experimental prescription right away."

"Of course, Director."

"Itex is forever in your debt, Lenmen. We are eternally grateful."

"Thank you, Director."

The line hung up as Lenmen set down his cell phone. His head was swiveling, debating on the rewards he might get from his boss, the Director. She is a beautiful and ingenious woman, and where she rightfully should be at Itex. Lenmen was just a spy, but he was very useful. And ever since Jeb got himself arrested, they had to postpone experiment 689J78A-75S, or also known as Maximum Ride. And they are very fortunate that she wasn't harmed from all of her tests, or else they wouldn't be able to carry through with the evaluation. Lenmen quickly picked up his work phone and dialed his intern's number. After a couple of rings, he heard the familiar voice, "Boss? What's up?" "Dylan," Lenmen began. "I need you to grab the misapprehension label and place it over the hypothetical authorization for a Miss Maxine Ride, O.K?"

Lenmen heard some shuffling and Dylan answered, "Already done sir. When do you suppose she will be here?"

"At around 3:30 from now. Be prepared; and I have suspicions that she will attend your school so keep an eye on her and experiment 08F76R54-078."

"Affirmative boss. I will contact you when the parcel is delivered." "Good. Farewell Dylan. I have high expectations for you."

Lenmen quickly hung up his phone just as Maximum walked in. He gave her a friendly smile and they continued their session…

_Max's P.O.V_

When I left the therapist's office, he seemed kind of roguish. I quickly brushed it off and walked over to Fang, who fell asleep on the couch. Ha! I grabbed a stray feather from a pillow and lightly brushed it upon his nose. He twitched and hopped up as I practically fell over from laughing at the look of his face. Hey, I never get a laugh so don't blame me! Once I got myself together, we quickly headed for the exit when the receptionist said, "Oh, wait! Miss Ride, I need to give you your prescription." I looked at her funny but walked over to her anyway. Fang followed me and when I walked up, the receptionist put on what was supposed to be a flirty face, but ended up looking like her face was run over by a truck driven by a squirrel. My stomach twisted as I started to feel uncomfortable and by the looks of it, Fang was too. She began talking in a low "seductive" voice and said, "Hey. Here's your prescription. So, what's your name?" Fang's eyes widened by the slightest bit, but began, "Uh, miss, I, uh-" "Please, call me Lindsey." "Uh, alright, _Lindsey_, we just needed our prescription, alright? We're going to leave now…" Lindsey looked disappointed, but reluctantly gave us the paper. We quickly hurried out of there and into the car. I got to drive us to the pharmacist, since one of the doctors may be a girl. We droved to CVS in silence; we were still revolted at that lady's appalling attempt for a date. Then, out of nowhere, Fang just burst out laughing. And since he was laughing, I began to laugh too. It was like a plague of the giggles. When we drove up to the line at CVS, we were still laughing so hard that tears were coming out of our eyes. When it was our turn, our laughing-fits finally stopped, though we were short of breath. I drove the car up to the window to see a guy, about our age, with chocolate brown hair and sea green eyes. He had a muscular build and his hair lay idly in front of his eyes. He was surprisingly cute, though I was sure he wasn't my type. If I even have a type; I'm still kind of traumatized by my abusers actions. He gave me a warm smile and said, "Hi, my name's Dylan. Name, please?" I felt my cheeks turn pink, but I stared at him straight in the eye and said, "Maximum Ride, though I'm pretty sure someone said Maxine Ride." He handed me a piece of paper and walked off. I filled in the form when something slipped out. It was a phone number and under it said "call me sometime." I felt my cheeks turn even redder when he reappeared and handed me the bottle. Fang was reading the note card with the number over my shoulder as Dylan said, "Here you go. Pleasure doing business with you…Max." He then winked and walked off. I was just sitting there in shock as I heard a low growl coming from beside me. I turned to Fang to see him staring straight ahead, his face as hard as stone. "Fang? I'm not going to call him," I said. It was the truth. I don't want him to end up being a serial killer or rapist working at a CVS pharmacy. Fang's face softened a bit as he nodded forward. The rest of the drive home was silent thinking…

**Okay! I gave you guys a little Fax there! So anyways, here's some of that vocabulary:**

**Anatomy****- body**

**Assessments****- tests**

**Ingenious****- intelligent; smart**

**Misapprehension****- delusional; illusion**

**Hypothetical Authorization****- experimental medication**

**Parcel****- package**

**I'm sorry, but I just wanted the scientists to sound smart! Thanks for understanding! And as always, please review! The make authors like me happy, and a happy author gives you guys more chapters!**

**From,**

**MaxXFang-TogetherForver**

**(Aka Max+Fang)**


	5. Chapter 5 Red Haired Horror

_**Chapter 5: "Red Haired Horror"**_

_Max's P.O.V_

"Are you sure you're ready," Fang asked. I nodded my head, determination on my face, though inside, I was as nervous as heck. Fang asked, _once again_, "Are you _sure_ you're sure?" "Yes," I snapped. He was surprised but quickly removed any sign of emotions. Yep, that's Fang for ya. I took a deep breath and walked towards the giant brick building that stood before me. Hundreds of teenagers were pooling inside the school as others ran around or talked. I've lived in closet sized houses before, but I've never been shoved around in such a large piece of property. Basically, I'm claustrophobic. In front of the crowd, the most horrific thing I have ever seen (well, maybe I'm exaggerating that…though I'm pretty sure I'm not); there was a girl with fiery red hair and blazing green eyes stood there, in high stiletto heels, giving every guy a free show. Her outfit was just screaming slut. She flipped her hair around at every guy, and when she spotted Fang, her emerald eyes lit up with wonder and passion. She quickly ran over to us (how she did that in those heels, I will never know) and started flirting with Fang, batting her eyelashes, flipping her hair, the usual. My stomach twisted in a knot and I felt like I was going to be sick. _God, who the hell _dresses _like that? _Fang seemed on edge too, which was good. She was going on about some new thing in school and if he would like to help her, but he wasn't really paying attention; he was staring at me. In his eyes, I could see little flecks of gold and amusement twinkling here and there. His face gave off the slightest emotion that he was feeling…but I couldn't make it out. I was too lost in his wondrous pools of the midnight sky. Red Haired-Wonder snapped her fingers in front of Fang and practically shrieked, "_Faaaaaaaaaang! _Are you even listening to me?" He turned to look at her and said, "Look Lissa, I'm not in the mood. Please just let us inside." Lissa looked confused and then turned here head towards me, as if just realizing I was standing there. She gave me what was supposed to be a glare and walked right up to me, her heels clacking all the way. She then hissed in my ear, "Fang is mine. So don't go an try to be a slut to steal him away from me!" I stared at her, astonishment written all over my face and said, "_I'm _the slut? You have got to be kidding me…" Her face turned red to match her hair and she stormed off, her posse following quickly behind. Fang and I tried not to snicker and we somehow successfully managed to keep it under control. What can I say? I'm a miracle worker. We headed towards the pile upon pile of students in front of the school. This is when I began to get a little on edge. Like I said before, I'm claustrophobic and being in a crowd does NOT help me at all. Once we were surrounded I quickly grabbed onto Fang's arm, burying my face in it. I felt him rushing so I quickly followed and after a while, he stopped. I looked up to see a wooden door with a window that was draped in blinds. On a plaque above it said "Principle's Office". Fang opened the door and motioned me inside and we sat on the chairs in the corner of the room. The secretariat was _also_ a red head. _Great, just my luck_. A little label on her desk said "Brigid Dwyer", who looked contently at her computer screen. She finally said, "Maxine Ride? I have your forms." Fang and I quickly walked up to her and she handed me my class schedule, locker number and combo, and a map of the hallways. I was about to leave when Fang asked, "Wait, isn't she going to meet the principle?" Brigid stiffened in her seat, but she calmly said, "No, the principle is at a meeting at the moment. Maybe at a school assembly or something, but not today. I'm sorry." I quickly nodded and we left. "She seems kind of suspicious. Let's keep an eye on her, okay," I asked. Fang just nodded in response as we headed towards my locker. I got my school stuff and put them in, closed the cool metal door, and Fang escorted me to my first period class. We would be a little late every time, since Fang is showing me around, but the teachers understood.

I will spare you all of the boring details of meeting my teachers and yadda yadda yadda. Fang's in none of my classes except sixth period, which is where I'm _supposed_ to be heading to now, but _Fang_ decided to leave me here at the classroom to look for the next one myself. While I was walking down the hallway, I accidentally lost my school map so now I'm standing here, wondering where Fang is, alone. Since I couldn't be late, I decided to just look for the next classroom myself. _Maybe if I take a right down this hall, I'll be able to find my Biology class. Huh, it's empty. Weird…_

_Fang's P.O.V_

Damn it! I was walking down the hall, going to get Max, when all of a sudden a badly manicured hand grabbed and pulled me into one of the many abandoned hallways in this school. I was at the edge so I was safe from all of the gangs. The school's bad kids roam these "abandoned" halls, preying on any kid stupid enough to come down here. And now, here I was, shoved against one of the many old lockers, with a snobby slut pressing up against me. See, unlike most boys, I'm in check with my hormones. My heart and brain overwhelm them, so most girls do not tempt me. _Except for one…And her name is-_ My thoughts were cut off when Lissa pressed her greasy lips up against mine. My eyes widened in horror as I (somewhat) gently pushed her off. She tripped over her high heels and landed on her butt, looking flabbergasted **(A/N: Ha! I love that word…)**. Her green eyes looked hurt, but I didn't care. All that was on my mind at the moment was that:

1) I need to help Max find her next class

2) Lissa freaking _kissed_ me! Disgusting…

3) Max is going to be seriously pissed off…

4)…THAT SLUT FREAKING _KISSED_ ME!

And that's pretty much all that's on Fang's Long List of Thoughts. I rushed past her and down the now empty halls up to Max's previous class, English. I asked the teacher if she knew where Max went and her smart reply was "I thought she was with you…" Yeah, because if she was with me, I wouldn't be freaking _panicking_ and asking you _where she was!_ Sarcasm gets the better of me when I'm alarmed. I looked around quickly and asked myself _Where would Max go?_ I closed my eyes and thought long and hard when I came up with…nothing, zip, zero, zilch, nadda. So I came up with a lucky guess and went right, down the long empty corridor where the gangs were. I heard a terrible ear-piercing scream and rushed down following the sound. I turned the corner and what I saw was the most grotesque, atrocious scene that would make even a grown man who has even fought a _grizzly bear_ turn white with terror…

**Dun dun duuuuun! Hahaha! Happy Halloween guys! I left you with a little cliffy! I'm so evil! Mwahahahahahaha! So, if I get a bunch of reviews, favorites, etc. I might consider giving you guys another chapter… So, listen to the voice in the back of your head and click the-oh so glorious button and review!**

**From,**

**MaxXFang-TogetherForver**

**(Aka Max+Fang)**


	6. Chapter 6 Reunited

_**Chapter 6: Reunited**_

_Fang's P.O.V_

Oh my God. Max was literally punching the living daylights out of six grown men with knives!

Wow.

Now one of them has cornered her up against the old rusty lockers and… and…

HOLY FLIPPING SHIT!

They're freaking unbuttoning her shirt!

A red haze filled my vision as I felt an anger boil up inside me like never before. I used to be mad at the whitecoats for hurting me, but nothing even close to what I'm feeling right now.

I charged at the man and punched him in the face, sending him flying across the old hall.

I turned to look at Max who was clutching her left side, blood dripping from her hands.

I rushed over to her and ripped some of my shirt off, trying to stop her bleeding wound.

Her face was deathly pale and her eyes seemed loose and unfocused. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. I quickly put more pressure on the cloth and, after a few minutes, it finally stopped bleeding. Max let out a shaky breath and whispered, "T-thank you…"

I realized she must be dehydrated so I grabbed a spare water bottle from my backpack and began to feed her the water. She drank it slowly, as if savoring the sweet taste.

Just then we heard someone clapping and I looked over to where the source was coming from. Out from the shadows, _Ari_ approached us.

Once again,

Oh my God.

He stood there, tall and lean. His dirty blond hair was spiked up and his he smiled, showing off the one tooth that he was missing. The one I had.

He began to chuckle and Max's eyes widened in fear the moment she saw him.

_Does she know him? Of course she doesn't know him! She was never taken to the School! . . . Right?_

Max had blood dripping down the corner of her mouth, her chocolate eyes filled with fear and rage. Ari approached even closer and said in a deathly calm voice, "Fang. It's so good to see you again. And it looks like you found my chew toy. Thanks."

I stared at Max who was shaking furiously. Ari approached and tried to touch Max but I quickly punched his gut, causing him to double over.

No way in hell is he every going near Max!  
His face filled with anger and in a booming vice, he yelled, "You good for nothing freak! Just hand over the girl and I'll reconsider punching your pretty little feathers out!"

Oh God, he's telling Max that I'm a bird-kid!

Max stared at me in confusion and then her face turned a greenish-white color as she stared wide-eyed at Ari, who was turning into an Eraser. His face grew a snout and yellowed fangs appeared in his mouth. He grew even taller than before and grey fur sprouted everywhere on him. His eyes turned a bloody red and he sprouted claws on his hands and feet. He let out a roar, which I'm surprised no one in the school heard. He then lunged for me and, without even thinking, I spread out my midnight wings to keep him from Max. I jumped forward and roundhouse kicked him in his snout. He quickly regained and clawed a scratch mark against me cheek and pushed me out of the way. He started lumbering towards Max, who had been staring at me in awe.

I rushed over to them and did a double karate chop down against the pressure point in-between the soft spot connecting his neck to his shoulder. (Don't ever try that at home, kids.) He lost his balance and I picked Max up bridal style and shot up, pushing down my wings, bursting through the sky light of the school.

The glass shattered with a deafening _CRACK!_ and we were soon soaring through the air. I could see black vans pulling up to the school, ready to march in. I flew even faster towards Iggy's house and got there soon. I landed in the back yard and quickly hid my face and wings. I didn't need Max calling me a freak.

She then ran up to me and said, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! How do you have wings like that?"

I gave her a cocky grin and said, "I've been experimented on my whole life. Finally escaped. Here I am."

It irritates her when I don't use full sentences. It's pretty funny actually.

She let out an annoyed huff and said, "I'm sorry."

I stared at her in shock and asked, "Why the hell are you sorry?"

"Because," she replied "Your life was probably way worse than mine and I'm sorry for complaining."

"No trust me, your life was way worse. So… how do you know Ari?"

Her face turned a deathly pale and she stared down at the ground, her eyes brimming with tears.

_What the…?_

She said, "H-he raped me. When I was ten. And I got pregnant."

**Duuuuuuun! Sorry if this chappie is boring, but I needed a recap and I have everything else planned ahead, but I have a writer's block for right now. But don't worry, I'll think of something soon! And gimme ideas if you think they're necessary! Thx!**

**-Max+Fang**


	7. Chapter 7 Information 101

_**Chapter 7: Information 101**_

**Okay, I know that a lot of you guys are confused with my last chapter, but it will all be explained! So read on!**

_Fang's P.O.V_

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. I mean, how the hell could she get pregnant at ten?

"Well, you see, I-I develop more quickly than others, and the doctors d-don't know why," She explained "And Ari kid napped me twice. The first time I was a-able to escape. The second time, I wasn't s-so lucky. B-but I had a miscarriage, which is good, I guess…"

She was crying at this point and I walked across the dewy grass to hug and comfort her.

Even Mr. Rock can be sensitive sometimes, thank you very much!

She broke down in sobs and said, "I-I didn't know to be happy whether or not, b-but… I'm just so confused!"

I felt terrible for this girl who has been broken and beaten too many times to count. She was abused, raped, and so much more happened. I…I felt awful…

_Jeb's P.O.V_

_I hate Maximum. I hate Maximum. I hate Maximum. I hate M-_

My thoughts were cut off when the prison door at the end of the hallway slammed open and an officer bellowed, "Hey, Batchedler! You have a visitor!"

_Who the hell would want to visit me? Unless… No! It can't be!_

Someone in a long black cloak walked in, his or her face masked by the hood. They approached me and asked the guard to step out. The guard seemed shocked but reluctantly obeyed.

The person before me lifted off their hood to reveal… the Director.

Oh, Lord kill me now.

"What?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster. But I must say, the Director is a very beautiful woman. She has blond hair and cold brown eyes that would make a serial killer cringe in fear.

She just gave me a smile and said, "Jeb, I am happy to inform you that experiment 689J78A-75S is under way. We will begin shortly. And Jeb, do you remember the vitamins you used to feed the female?"

_Of course I remember! What do you take me for, an idiot?_

"The maturation drugs? Yeah, why?" I asked warily. Something suspicious is going on…

The Director began, "Well, you see Jeb, those drugs failed horribly. They only increased her height and female augmentation process, NOT her experimental process! We do not accept failures, Jeb! We needed to have our undercover agents go in and we DON'T need a time squandering! Those pills should have WORKED Jeb! And do you know why they failed?"

I was shocked. My experiments failed? How could that be? And now, they have to put more tests on Maximum? Well, I don't really care, but MY EXPERIMENTS FAILED?

I shook my head and she replied, "Because you failed Jeb. You failed Itex, the people, and most of all, me. You are here by dismissed of the operation Jeb."

I was appalled, horrified, shell-shocked, whatever you can think of. Anger and rage boiled up inside of me and it was times like these I could have Maximum so I could hurt her, like how I'm hurt right now.

Instead, I settled for screaming my lungs out at her and banging against to prison bars, shouting, "You can't displace me! I am her father! I have a right to be on this experiment! I deserve this mission more than anyone else! I haven't failed! I haven't!"

With this, she walked away from my rant…

_The Director's P.O.V_

Ah Jeb. He's just dead weight for this experiment. I put my hood on as I left Jeb and his childish ways. I remember the first day I assigned the drugs to Jeb.

He created them and he willingly put up his daughter for the secret experiment. We, of course, gladly accepted and began. But, unfortunately, the drug's effects wouldn't happen until the course of 3-6 years. That's pretty long, but I could take it. But the drugs only lightened her bones a little and caused her body to mature at the age of 10. She went through the menstrual flow soon enough and hopped from abusive foster home to abusive foster home.

One night, though, that blasted Ari decided he wanted to hurt her. And then when she escaped, he did it again. And she was carrying a child! We couldn't let that happen and she would've had her baby if it weren't for Samuel. He worked for the coffee shop at the time and slipped the drug into her coffee when she ordered. The drug killed the baby and was able to fool the doctors of a miscarriage. That baby would've postponed our experiment by nine months!

Ugh, that would've backfired… But I quickly solved it. And now I must wait just a little longer and my plan will be perfect…

**Sorry about it being so short! It was an info chapter! Okay and if you guys are STILL confused, don't worry, I'll post the chapter as soon as I can! And FYI, Samuel is Sam. Like THE Sam! **

**(;**

**-Max+Fang**


	8. Chapter 8 Fax or Mylan?

_**Chapter 8: Fax or Mylan?**_

_Fang's P.O.V_

After our little emotional scene outside, we decided to go for a walk in the park. I don't know why, but Max wanted to and I would follow.

I don't know what's going on with me anymore. Whenever I look at Max, all I can do is stare at her and her beauty. When she smiles, my whole world brightens up. When she cries, life just seems so sad. When she's angry, I want to kill the bastard who hurt her. And when she's in pain, I want to be the one hurting, not her.

God, what the hell is wrong with me?

We were walking down the sidewalk and we decided to go into the coffee shop. It was the middle of a school day, so it was pretty empty. It was a Starbucks, so it wasn't too extravagant, but good enough all the same. We bought our coffees and sat down and talked. She asked, "So, how does it feel to fly?"

I was surprised by this question, but that didn't stop me from answering.

I said, "Well, it's amazing. You feel like nothing could stop you and you have the whole world to yourself. It's the greatest feeling in the world, truthfully…"

She was grinning and her eyes were filled with excitement as she murmured, "Wow, I wish I could fly…"

I grinned and responded, "Well, it would be brutally painful to go through all of that. You'd have to run tests and have needles injected into you 24/7. It's not as fun as it sounds, though going through all of that was worth it…"

Her grin widened and my heart pumped a little faster, like it always does when I'm around her.

"So, if you had your child, what would you have named it?" I asked.

Her grin faltered and her eyes had tears.

Whoops.

I stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I was just curious. I was being completely insensitive. I-"

She held up her hand and gave a sad smile, replying, "It's fine. I was just taken aback, that's all. Well, if I had a boy, I'd probably name him Jeff and if I had a girl I'd name her Anne."

"Really, why?"

"Jeff after Iggy's real name and Anne after my… my mother."

She looked into her coffee, as if it replayed all of her memories and I got an idea. I took out my walled and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here," I said, handing her the money. "If you go across the street, there's a bakery with chocolate chip cookies."

Her face immediately lit up and she grabbed the dollar and rushed out. I chuckled to myself.

I needed Max out so I could think, about us.

Why do I feel nervous around her? Why does my heart speed up every time she smiles at me? Why do I want to hold her and never let go?

… DAMN!

I sighed and looked out the window across the street to see Max walking out, clutching the white paper bag to her chest. I quickly dove back to my seat, hoping that she hadn't spotted me.

After I sat down I came to the conclusion of why I feel all of those things when she's around.

I… I love her. I, Fang, am in love with the beautiful, indescribable, Maximum Ride…

HOW?

Oh wait, Max hasn't walked in yet. She should've entered already. Hm…

I stepped over to the window and looked out to see the cookie bag spread out in front of an alley.

Oh God why now?

I ran out of the coffee shop as fast as I could.

_Max's P.O.V_

I walked out of the delicious smelling bakery, holding onto the cookies as if my life depended on it.

Which it probably did.

I was about to cross the street when someone pulled on my wrist, causing me to drop my precious cookies.

NO NOT THE COOKIES! THEY WERE SO YOUNG!

My captor instantly pinned me up against the slimy brick wall in the alley and pressed his mouth against mine. It tasted of alcohol. Great, he's drunk.

He pulled back for air and I realized it was… Sam?

Sam was a kid at school who kept looking at me from time to time. And now here he is, skipping school and totally drunk.

I was about to kick him where the "sun don't shine" when he pressed his entire body against me, pinning me against the wall. He slurred, "Max, I'm going to make you fall for me…"

Obsession much?

He then began unbuttoning my shirt and kissed my neck.

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered that horrible day Ari hurt me. He kept slapping me, telling me I was a bitch. He kept making blood run down in between my legs, hurting me. And Sam was going to do just that.

I was about to lose hope while he reached for my pants, when suddenly he was off of me. I slid to the ground to sit down and I saw someone punching the crap out of Sam. Then I heard a familiar voice call, "Max, are you alright?"

I turned to see Fang running across the street towards me. I looked over to the boy who protected me. Realization dawned over me as to who it was. Fang rushed over and saw who it was too.

The boy who had saved me was… Dylan?

**(A/N: Because I'm nice, I'll give you some more! (;)**

Dylan smiled at me and walked over, bending down on one knee. He softly stroked my cheek and whispered, "Are you alright, Max?"

I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and saw Fang stiffen. I liked the feeling of my cheek stroked, but not with Dylan. I wanted Fang over here, caressing my cheek. But…why?

Oh right, Dylan asked me a question.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. I don't know how I'll repay you," I said with a small grin.

His face turned into a full-blown smile and he said, "Well, there is something…. Max, will you go out with me? On a date?"

I stared at him in shock, but how else can I repay him?

I replied, "Sure, sounds like fun."

His smile grew, if that's even possible, and he said, "Great. I'll pick you up at eight tonight, alright?"

I nodded and as soon as he left, I frowned.

Why did I just agree to go on a date? And with _Dylan_? Ugh.

Fang looked like he wanted to kill someone, preferably me or Dylan.

I was about to get up when I winced. Damn, Sam must've ripped my bandages. Fang saw and quickly ran over, worry and anger spread across his face, but mainly in his beautiful pools for eyes. He grabbed some more of his shirt and re did my bandages. I mumbled a small thanks and smiled at him. He seemed…happier when I did that. I kissed his cheek and he helped me stand up. We walked back home and all that was on my mind was:

_Why did I kiss Fang when I've got a date with Dylan? Ugh, damn teenage hormones!_

**And that's it! THREE chapters in one day! New record! WOOT!**

**And I will post the next chapters as soon as possible and review, whether you hate it or love it or your confused and have questions or SOMETHING! I feel great when I open my e-mail to see reviews from you guys so do it!**


End file.
